The legend of Hannah
by Triforcegirl212
Summary: Hannah had a normal life until an incident changed her life forever. Now, with the help of her new friend and unknown brother, Link, Hannah must save the world before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfic, so please honestly review! Thank you PenguinForce, for giving me enough courage to write this. Enjoy!**

It was supposed to be a normal day. It was a Friday when it happened, the day before thanksgiving break started. I was in a great mood until the incident. Please read my story. All of it is true, so please remember this.

That Friday started out normal. I woke up, got dressed, and went to school. Everything was going fine until math. Then the fire alarm started to blare, and as we filed out of the school, we saw it. A beast made out of fire was attacking the school. Of course, we started to panic. The teachers were trying to calm us down, but it was no use. We finally calmed down after a bit, but then the monster started to pick up and toss kids into the air. One of the first kids he picked up and tossed was me, badly burning me in the process. It would have been fun, but I was burnt, and almost a mile above the ground. I shut my eyes, waiting for impact, when somebody grabbed me. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was a teenager holding on to me, with shaggy blond hair and sky blue eyes, and he had pointed ears, making him look like an elf. (cookies for who can guess who this guy is). He was in a plane, with wide wings and what looked like blasters on the bottom of it.

The guy called down to me "Climb up!"

I replied "I can't. I'm not very strong…"  
"Fine. I will pull you up."

He pulled me up with ease. When I got to my feet on the ship, I saw that it looked kind of like a mini house. There was a couch, a tv, and a bed. The first thing I did was sit down on the couch to look at my wounds. I pulled up a sleeve on my shirt, and there was a huge gash on my arm, that reached from my elbow to my hand. It was then that I realized that it was extremely painful, and that was the last thing I felt before I passed out.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it was all I could think of. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, it's a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have that much time to type this up because of school and because I was trying to get the hylian shield in skyward sword. But anyways, here's a new chapter! And I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and not me.**

When I woke up I was in a room that looked like a cross between my bedroom and a hospital room. There was a remote next to my bed, but it seemed kind of useless because of the cast around my arm. There was also a TV, a few chairs, and a clock. It was now 5:00, about 4 hours after I got rescued. I sat there for a bit, and then my rescuer came in.

"Hi. How are you doing?" He said

I replied, "Good. Where am I?"

He shrugged.

"What, you are not going to tell me?" I asked.

He replied, "Nope."

I sighed, "Then can you tell me your name?"

"Nope" He said.

"Is there anything you _can _tell me?" I asked.

He replied, "Not at the moment."

I tried to sit up to get a closer look at him, but a burst of pain rocketed through my body.

"Don't sit up. Your chest got injured," He said.

I replied in pain, "You could have told me that sooner. So when do you think I will be able to get out of this bed?"

He answered, "A few days."

I sighed, "When do you think I will be able to sit up?"

He replied "I can help you with that."

He gave me a cup filled with _something_ and said, "Drink this"

I did. It tasted kind of like cherry medicine, except way worse than that stuff normally is. After I forced the whole cup down, I asked him, "Now what?"

He said "Wait. In a few minutes, sit up."

I did what he said, and then sat up. The pain was still there, but bearable.

I asked him "What _was_ that?!"

He said "Something."

I sighed. I realized that odds were that I would not be able to get much out of this guy at the moment. So I decided to introduce myself, "Okay. My name is Hannah Butterfield, and I am 13 years old. Thanks for saving my life…"

He replied, "No problem."

I asked, "What was that thing that did this to me anyways?"

"I don't know," He said.

"Okay," I replied, "Is there anything that you _can _tell me right now that you _know_?"

He said, "I can't tell you much right now. All I can tell you is that I need you to live, so please don't die."

I replied "I'm not sure if I have any control over that. Do you have any food with you? I'm starving…"

"I have some food, but it may take me a bit to get it."

"Okay," I said, "can you go get it?"

He replied, "Sure." Then he left the room. While I was waiting for him to come back, I realized something. I _knew _the guy who had just saved my life. The question was, how did I know him?

**Thanks for reading guys! I will try to publish a new chapter a quickly. Read PenguinForce's story, titled "Again". The question of the chapter is "what is your favorite ocarina of time sage?" Please reply in the comments, or pm me!**


End file.
